The present disclosure relates to an electronic unit.
An electronic unit including a USB host and a USB device that can be connected to each other by a USB cable with a GND (ground) via a USB port included in each of the USB host and the USB device is known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-086359 discloses a configuration in which the USB host is a PC and the USB device is a terminal.